The Secret Behind The Quietness
by Unique Quietness
Summary: "Onee-San , two kids are involved because of me , one of them is in coma forever , the other is broken .. I need you , am in a big trouble , I don't know what to do anymore .. Onee-San ..."
1. The New Girl

"RAAAAAAAAN!"  
"Shinichi .. What are you doing ! Everyone is looking .." Ran covered his mouth with her hand , he shook his head and pulled back.  
"Ran! I got tickets for the concert !" He stuffed his hand in his pocket and got out two golden tickets . Ran opened her mouth , her eyes widened as she saw the golden tickets . "Are you serious ?!" , Shinichi waved the tickets In front of her eyes laughing "What do you think , princess?"

Ran and Shinichi are childhood friends , their friendship is just too strong to be destroyed , they are so connected to each other .. Everyone believes that the end of their friendship would be marriage ! But , they don't feel like going that way , their relationship is just perfect as it is .  
"Alright .." She looked away . It's obvious that Shinichi has feelings for Ran , but ..

*FLASH BACK*  
"R..Ran" Shinichi stopped looking down . Ran turned back at him , they were going back home from school together ..  
"Are you ok , Shinichi?" , he raised his head looking at her "I .. I need to tell you something.." , His face was turning hot red , blushing . Ran was just standing raising one eyebrow at him.  
"R..Ran .. I .. I ... Like you !" He looked down , his face was burning . Ran was surprised , speechless .. She didn't expect that , he likes her ? As like like her ?  
"Shinichi..." She whispered . He raised his head and looked at her surprised eyes , waiting for her reply , say something .. Don't be so quiet ...  
"I like you Ran .. I really do .." He got closer to her , Ran smiled sadly "Shinichi , am sorry I don't think of you like that .. Your more like my brother , my best friend .. I don't want us to ruin our beautiful friendship .." She got closer to him . Shinichi felt his heart stopped for a while, it was like he jumped into a frozen lake , coldness walked in his body .. Did she just reject him ..?  
He was still looking at her , still shocked , he thought she was feeling the same towards him..  
".. Shinichi .." She kept her hand on his shoulder , he shook his head and faked a smile , "Oh.. I understand.. It's fine it's not a big deal ! Hey , let's go it's getting dark" he pulled her hand and walked fast . He was hurt , broken .. But what to do .. He was rejected by his only love..

**  
"Oh! Look , a new student !" Someone jumped off his chair as he saw a strawberry blonde girl walking in the class . "Wow .. She's hot .." Students started whispering around , the new girl walked looking down ignoring everyone .  
"Hey hottie ! Come sit next to me ." A guy got up smiling .  
She simply ignored him and walked passing him .. Who does she think she is ? Shinichi got up and pointed at her "HEY! Did you just ignore him?! Are you deaf or something ?!" . She stopped without turning back at him "No .. Am not deaf , or something .." She said in a cold tune and walked to the end of the class , sat in the last chair near the window . Shinichi stared at her , how mean .. Who is she .. She was scary , kind of .  
"Oh class ! Be quiet please .. As you can see there is a new student , Shiho Miyano.. Be nice to her !" The teacher came in .  
"Shiho M-I-Y-A-N-O" Shinichi mumbled .  
"Shinichi ! Don't be like that , she's just shy or .. I don't know" .  
"What ever , she's mean .." Ran turned back looking at Shiho sitting quietly looking through the window crossing her arms in front of her chest . "Maybe we should talk to her , she looks lonely .." Ran got up and walked towards Shiho .  
"Ran! Your stupid .." Ran was already in front of Shiho's desk .  
"Ohayo , Shiho-San" Rain said smiling . Shiho was still looking through the window "..." .  
"Unno.. Are you ..."  
"Is there anything I can help you with ?" Shiho turned her face towards Ran with a cold face . ".. I ..." Ran looked down embarrassed . Shiho smirked as she saw Ran looking down . Suddenly , someone grabbed Ran's arm and pulled her back to her desk .  
"I warned you , didn't i ?"  
Ran pulled away her arm and looked down .. "I just wanted to be nice , Shinichi .. Gomen.."  
"Ok class .. Let's start our lesson today." And the lesson started .

In the end of the day , students rushed to the school gate like some crazy cows , wanting to get home as fast as they can after this tiring school . Ran and Shinichi were about to leave the class when they noticed Shiho still sitting quietly .  
"Hey you ! Don't you have a home ? Are you planning to spend the night here ?!" .  
"Shinichi ! Uh , gomeni Shiho-San.." Ran lowered her head . Shiho slowly got up , walking towards them , Ran raised her head , she thought Shiho would get close and slap Shinichi for being rude , but .. She walked passing them . "Such a bitch.." He whispered . "Shinichi ! You are such a big stupid kid !" She walked away . "Ran! Oh great.." He followed her looking down .

..

"Ran , let's go this way , it's so quiet and we will be able to see the sunset from there , it's so beautiful" They walked together .  
"Waa .. It's so beautiful" Ran smiled as she saw the reddish orange sky . "Let's walk here everyday" he smiled at her ^^ .

..

Three days later , things were the same .. Going to school , Shiho was still cold and silent and of course , mean to everyone .. More than ten guys asked her out but the answer will always be the same .  
"Do I look like am interested in you ?.." Shiho said not facing the fifteenth guy .  
"Shiho-San , you don't have to be mean ..." The guy looked down . "You don't have to come and talk to me" she smirked . It looked like she was enjoying the look of a disappointed person . How evil ..  
Shinichi and Ran were looking back at her . "Sigh .. Why she's like that.." Ran's lips curved down. "I want to kill her .." Shinichi whispered , Ran pinched him! _  
"Ohayo class , how are you ? Let's start our lesson for today" The teacher came in and started writing on the board .


	2. Who Are They ?

Ding Dong Ding Dong ..

It was time to go home , everyone ran out of the class but Shinichi and Ran , they were still copying what's on the board as a punishment for them being annoying during the lesson . Shiho was still sitting quietly , slowly she got up and walked towards the door , stopped smirking .  
"Looks like you're the one who's planning to spend the night here , Kudo Shinichi ."  
She walked away ..  
"You..." Shinichi got up !  
"Shinichi .. Please.." Ran held his arm , he sat down calming himself .

-after twenty minutes ..-

"Waaaa I finished !" Shinichi jumped off his chair. "Oh , me too!" Ran yawned ..  
"Hurry up let's go .. We don't want to miss the sunset" Shinichi grabbed Ran's arm and ran out . "Slow down !" She ran with him smiling ..

..

"We finally made it before the sunset!" Ran stopped catching her breath.  
Shinichi suddenly pulled Ran to him and covered her mouth "shhhh..." . He leaned to the wall hiding . "Isn't that Shiho-San?" He whispered .  
Ran shook her head .

Shiho was standing when an old black Porsche stopped , two men in black walked out with a blonde woman , walking towards her . They looked scary , one of them was tall , with his long silver hair , a cigarette in his mouth .. The other one was short, wearing black sunglasses . And the woman , she looked like a witch .. Smirking , her blue eyes looked dangerous and just , evil ..

Shinichi pulled Ran tight to him , hiding .  
"I knew that girl wasn't a normal girl , let's see what your doing here Shiho-San.." He whispered watching .

"Hello , Sherry.." Said the silvered-hair man. Shiho walked towards them , bowing to the tall man . "Gin ." She replied . He got closer to her smirking ..  
"B..brother , we don't have time to waste .. We don't want to be seen" said Vodca , the short man.  
"Sherry darling , do you have the pills ?" Gin brushed his hand on her cheek.  
"Sherry...?" Shinichi whispered .. Ran pulled Shinichi's hand away . "Shinichi .. Let's go.."  
"Shhh Ran!" He covered her mouth well .

"Sherry .. Do you have the pills or not ?"  
".. No" she shook her head looking down . "Aren't you done working on it ?" Gin raised her head .  
"N..no" she whispered .  
"Ma .. Bad liar , Sherry .. We asked Akai , your roommate . He said you didn't enter the lab the past two days , means you already finished working .." The woman said playing with her golden hair .  
"Belemot ..! Don't make brother mad .." Vodca turned at her .  
"Is that true my Sherry ?" He got really close to her neck , she pushed him away.  
"Why did you kill my sister ?!" She shouted . Ran's eyes widened . "Killed her sister...?" She thought ..

Gin hardly slapped her , her soft cheek turned red .. Tears rolling down her face .  
"Sherry .. You can't talk to me like that" he let his fingers playing with her hair , dropping his cigarette on the ground . "Are you , perhaps .. Running away ?" He smirked . "Are you scared my little kitten ?"  
"Ahahahaha .. No , Sherry is trying to be the good person here .." Laughed Belemot evilly.  
Shinichi wanted to leave now with Ran , he knew that those people were dangerous , and if they saw them , both of them will be dead . But .. He wanted to know more , what was going on , pills , lab .. Killing ! As a detective , he couldn't leave the place like this , he needed to see more . Ran started to shake , she was scared ..  
"Oh Sherry , why don't you tell him why you couldn't meet us when u finished working on the pills ?" Belemot eyes were full of darkness , evilness ..

Shiho looked down ..  
"Alright , the only reason was because of two stupid kids were passing here everyday to see the "sunset" .." Belemot laughed . "I think Sherry didn't wanted to put them in danger , am I right ? I mean , we were spying on you Sherry .. Who do you think you're dealing with ? We are around you .. Everywhere , every time .."  
Gin raised Shiho's head , looking in her blue scared eyes . "Do you want to die ?" Her eyes widened , scared .. Who are they ? It was the first time for Shinichi and Ran seeing Shiho like this , scared .. Weak. Gin must be something huge , dangerous ..  
"Brother .. If we killed her , we will never get the pills .." Vodca got closer .  
"Give me the pills , Sherry .." Gin grabbed her tight . Shiho looked down and shook her head. "No .. Gin.." , his eyes widened .. Did she just say no ?  
"Sherry... Give Me The Pills ."  
"NO!" She looked in his eyes .  
"Mm.." Gin pushed Shiho away and pulled out his gun .  
"B..Brother.." Vodca stepped back ..  
Belemot started laughing so evilly.  
Ran closed her eyes and covered her ears .."Shinichi ..?"

"STOP!" Shinichi showed up .  
Shiho's heart stopped for a moment .. "I know this voice .. C..could it be ..?" She turned around to see the person standing .. It was him , "Kudo Shinichi" .  
"Oh.. He's that stupid kid who comes here everyday with his girlfriend !" Belemot pulled out her gun and aimed it at him.  
"Shinichi ! No..!" Ran followed him and hugged his back.  
"Ran.. Shit ! Stupid!" . "I won't let you die .." She whispered . Shiho couldn't believe it , she was just standing .. Shocked , her legs shaking . "Oh no..."  
"Aahahaha..." Gin laughed . "Stay away ! Are you crazy ?!" Shiho shouted , she was serious .. Gin pulled her to his chest and hugged her back , aiming his gun at her head .  
"Don't touch her !" Shinichi got closer .

"Why not? I didn't know that Sherry had stupid friends like you.."  
"Her name is Shiho!" Ran shouted hiding behind Shinichi . Gin turned Shiho to face him , looking in her blue eyes .. She was shaking .  
"Ugh..." She held her stomach as Gin punched her so hard . It was painful .. She spat blood and tried to pull her self up to face him , hiding her pain .. Looking in his eyes . "Am not scared.." She thought .  
He suddenly slapped her again with all his force .  
"Stop please ...!" Ran covered her face crying . Shiho fell on the ground . "Show me your pain Sherry .. Or , I'll never stop .." Gin gently stepped on her stomach , pressing slowly . She held her pain screaming shutting her eyes ..

Pressing harder , Shinichi ran towards him to stop him , when Vodca grabbed him and covered his mouth with a wet towel , Shinichi felt dizzy .. FORANE ..? (anesthetic drug) , he slowly closed his eyes as he fainted ..  
"Shinichi !" Ran screamed . "Silence !" Gin pulled his leg away and dragged Shiho by her arm. "Get up !" He dragged her to the car. She slowly tried to get up , he forcefully pushed her in the car. "Bring them .." He ordered and got in .  
Vodca dragged Shinichi and threw him in the car trunk .  
"Belemot , bring her ." He got in the car .  
Ran almost fell on the ground , she couldn't stand on her shaking legs anymore ..  
"Get in the car , or you will never see your handsome boy again " Belemot laughed .  
Ran just stood shaking . "Get in the car" she grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car . "NOW!" She kicked her in laughing.

Umm .. This is my first time here so , I don't really know how to do things .. This is a story about Detective Conan which I wrote .. Umm am not good at writing I know , this is chapter two and I'll be uploading chapter three soon .. Please leave comments I would like to read :) .. And I hope you enjoy reading . I know I should've wrote this in chapter one but as I said , am new xD .. oh I talk a lot ! Thank you for reading and please review ^^ Thanks !


	3. The Sorrow Countdown

Shinichi slowly open his eyes ..  
"Mm.. W..where am I ...?" He thought . "Oh , you woke up?" Belemot was playing with her gun . He turned his face to see Ran sitting beside him , her hands and legs are tied , her mouth is covered with a duct tape .. He was still not fully awake .  
"Mmmm.." He tried to talk , but his mouth was covered too , when he tried to move , his hands and legs were tied too!

Suddenly , the door opened , the room was empty and dark , dull , cold and wet .. Where were they?  
A huge man threw Shiho in , and closed the door again . She tried to get up , her head was bleeding .. Her beautiful blonde hair was mixed with the hot red color of her blood . There was blood rolling down her chin , her lips were covered in blood.

"Sherry , you look bad" Belemot smiled .  
"T..thank you.." She got up . "Gin needs me , Sherry . You better be a good girl ." Belemot walked towards the door . "Or you will follow your sister.." She laughed and got out of the room .  
Shiho walked slowly to Shinichi and pulled the tape off his mouth , she sat on her knees trying to untie him .  
"S..Shiho-San.." He whispered ..  
"You .. Shouldn't do this .. Why you didn't run away .." She looked in his eyes , her blue serious eyes .  
"Are .. You ok?"  
"Am fine . Now help your girl .. You have to leave fast .." She got up .  
Shinichi turned to Ran and untied her hands and legs , gently pulled off the tape .  
"Shinichi !" She hugged him . "Are you ok .. Ran ?" He held her tight hugging her back .

Suddenly , the door opened .

BANG!

Shiho's shoulder moved as the bullet went through it .. She covered her shoulder and turned around to see Gin holding his gun .  
"Sherry .. Your being naughty .." He stepped closer . Shinichi held Ran tight to protect her , looking at him getting closer to Shiho , and she does not move .

"G..gin.." She whispered .  
"You gave me no choice .." He grabbed and hugged her to his chest . Placing his thumb on her shoulder , pushing it in , pressing on the bullet from inside causing her the worst pain she could ever feel .  
She screamed painfully and couldn't stand on her legs , he held her even tighter and pressing so hard ..

"Uughh!"

Shinichi was just looking , eyes opened widely .

"Stop please ! Please don't do this to her !" Ran cried .  
Gin pulled his finger , covered in red .  
"It was fun .." He smiled evilly . "Now , give the pills kitty."  
"I.. It's .. Mm.. My pocket..."  
"You look beautiful when you're in pain ." He reached his hand to her pocket , and pulled out a small green box .  
He dropped her down and opened the box . "Hello , my babies .." He smirked .  
She was laying on the ground in pain , bleeding . Her white school shirt turned into the color of her blood .

Ran was shaking , holding into Shinichi .. Belemot and Vodca came in with two huge men .  
"Oh how sweet !" Belemot laughed . Vodca and the two men tied up Shinichi and Ran , kicked them to the wall .

"Thank you , My Sherry . But , shouldn't I try it first ?" He smiled evilly . "Three of you surely going to die here today , but , who should I choose ?"  
"How about this kid ? He thinks he's a hero" Vodca laughed holding Shinichi's hair tight . "NO! Please don't hurt him ..!" Ran shook her head crying .  
"Shut...UP!" Gin walked fast to her . "You are too noisy you know?" .

"Don't touch her ! Do you hear me ?!" Shinichi shouted , Ran was scared , looking away to not meet Gins Evil eyes .  
"This is exactly what I want .." Gin smirked . "To make you suffer , to burn your little heart , and fill it with anger .."  
"No ! No ! Don't touch her ! Kill me ! She's just a girl !..." Shinichi was trying to free himself like a crazy ..

Gin sat on his knees , slowly touched Ran's chin with his fingers.  
Shiho wanted to get up , she wanted to stop him .. If He forced her to swallow the pill .. "No .." She tried to move , pulling her self up , when Vodca got closer to her and whispered . "Don't , Sherry .. You're not helping , you won't be able to help , you will only make him angry .."  
"Yaah! No ! Can't you hear me ?! Don't touch her ! Don't hurt her ! I'll kill you !" Shinichi's eyes were full of tears .. He couldn't do anything .  
"I'll do anything .. Please...!"

Gin laughed loudly . "What you will do for me ?" He kept the pill on Ran's lips .  
"Open up .. Sweetie" . Ran turned her face away and closed her lips well .  
"Ran don't listen to him !"  
"Open ..."  
"RAN!"  
"Or , I'll have to kill your husband."  
"Don't !"  
She slowly opened her mouth , closing her eyes . Tears rolling down her cheeks ..  
"Baka!"  
"Good girl .." He pushed it in her mouth with his finger .  
Ran swallowed the pill . . .  
"Let's see how it works .." Gin stood up .

..

Ran suddenly coughed .. Coughing so hard as if her soul is coming out of her body ..  
"Ran!" Shinichi stopped moving , looking at her worried ..  
She stopped coughing , and closed her eyes slowly .  
Shinichi was just looking , eyes opened widely .. She fell on her side , her long dark hair covered her face .  
"Ahahahahaha .. Bye bye.." Gin got closer to Shiho .  
"R..Ran .. Open your eyes ... Ran please .."  
"Thank you .. Sherry , No .. Shiho Miyano .." Gin pulled her up and hugged her . "You've always been my favorite .. Always.." His chin resting on her blonde hair , he kissed her head. "But.. You gave me no choice .." He whispered .  
Belemot looked away . "Gin , let's go." She walked to the door .  
Gin dropped Shiho on the ground , and followed Belemot . "Goodbye .. My little girl." He walked out , Vodca followed him and closed the door .

Shinichi was calling for Ran , his eyes are full of tears .. "Is she gone ? Is she dead?! No.. Please don't be dead.."  
Shiho tried to get on her knees .  
"Sh..Shiho-San.. Help me please.."  
She leaned her hand on the wall , and pulled her self up .

"S..smoke .. I smell .. Smoke.." Her eyes widened .  
"Shiho-San !"  
She got closer to him slowly , sat on her knees .  
"I think .. They're burning the place .." She whispered , untied him .  
Shinichi got closer to Ran and untied her , he held her in his arms . "Ran .. Ran open your eyes .." He shook her . "Ran! Wake up !"  
Shiho closed her eyes , leaning to the wall ..

"RANN!" He cried .  
"She won't .. Wake up.." Shiho whispered . "Shut up! It's all your fault ! .. Ran please wake up .. I know you can hear me .. I love you Ran .. Please wake up I LOVE YOU!"  
Shiho slowly got up , she covered her shoulder with her left hand , walked towards the door .

She tried to open it . "It's locked .. As I guessed .."  
"Ran .. Wake up wake uppp wake up..!"  
"She's in coma!" Shiho turned at him . "Don't you see ?! She won't wake up!"

"W..what..?" He looked at her with his shocked eyes .. "W..what are you saying ..."  
"She's in coma .. Forever" she sighed .  
"N..no .. Your lying ..!"  
"Listen .. We have to get out of here , the place is on fire.."  
"I don't care !" His cheeks were hot red , his tears were rolling down like a kid who just lost his favorite toy .. Holding to her tight , hugging her to his chest.

"R..Ran .. Ran..." His voice almost gone ..  
Maybe Shiho was mean .. Cold , but .. Watching him crying like this , it broke her heart..  
She walked slowly to him and sat on her knees .  
"Kudo..Shinichi .." She whispered .. "I will help her .."  
Shinichi looked at her .. Will she?

"But , first we need to get out of here." She slowly got up .  
"There's smoke .."  
"You noticed .." She walked to the door . "It's locked ." She kicked it .  
Shinichi dropped Ran gently on the ground , and walked to Shiho .  
"Your shoulder is bleeding .."  
"I know .. That's why we have to get out of here fast , before I faint out , and you will have to carry the two of us .."  
"The door is locked .." He tried opening it .

"I know ."  
Shinichi opened his mouth to say something , when she suddenly threw the chair at the window to crash it . "It's the only way out." She walked to the window . He followed her and looked down through the crashed window . "W..what?! No way ! It's high !"  
"As I said .. It's the only way out ." She replied . He looked at her , his head was about to explode , he was confused ..

"Hurry , carry your girl..."  
"N..no .. We won't jump .." He shook his head .  
Shiho grabbed his hand and walked to the door .  
"What.. It's locked."  
"Look up .." She whispered looking up . His eyes widened ...  
"T.. T..time .. Bomb..." !  
"Two minutes left .. Detective ."  
Shinichi suddenly ran to his girl , he picked her up , holding her tight. "Shiho-San ! Jump first .. Fast!" . She shook her head "Don't worry about me ."  
Shinichi held Ran so tight and covered her head with his hands , closed his eyes and pushed himself into the crashed window , falling down , holding her tight .. Closing his eyes ..  
00:00:30  
00:00:29  
00:00:28  
00:00:27  
"U..ugh.." He fell on the grass , holding Ran to his chest , still covering her . "That hurts.." He whispered , his arms were scratched as he fell on some sharp bushes .  
00:00:21  
00:00:20  
He hardly opened his eyes . "Sh..Shiho-San ..?"  
She didn't jump .. But why , what is she waiting for ...  
00:00:15  
00:00:14

Shiho leaned to the wall , closing her eyes .. "What if I died here .." She whispered to her self smiling weakly .  
00:00:10  
00:00:09  
00:00:08  
00:00:07  
"But.. I should her help her .."  
00:00:06  
"It's my fault .."  
00:00:05  
00:00:04  
00:00:03

"Shiho-San !"  
00:00:02  
00:00:01  
00:00:00

...

End of chapter three ..  
Sorry for any mistakes , am not English ^_^" .. Thank you for your nice reviews , am really glad that my story isn't that bad , umm please if you see any mistake you can tell .. I would like to know :) and thank you again for the nice reviews it really makes me feel good about my writing .. Are the chapters too short ? ^_^" ..  
I'll be updating soon , bye 3


	4. It's Your Fault

"BOOOOMM!"

Shinichi covered Ran and shut his eyes , pushing him self to the ground . Bricks were thrown everywhere in the forest and started to fall like some heavy rain drops . The building turned into small pieces of bricks , and the rest of the building was on fire .  
Shinichi carefully raised his head .

"Shiho-San.." He saw her laying on the grass , her face to the ground , holding her shoulder in pain ..  
"Are you ok ..?" He slowly tried to get up , holding Ran in his arms .  
Shiho raised her head and tried to pull her self up . "Am f..fine.. You're ok?"  
"Yea.. I guess .." He got closer to her. "Are you sure you're fine ..? Your shoulder is bleeding .. Can you walk ..?"  
"Am fine" she replied .

Shiho's shoulder was bleeding badly , her left hand turned dark red as it was covering her shoulder .  
"We have to get out of here ." She wiped her eyes and walked carefully deep in the woods , Shinichi followed her carrying Ran .  
"Where are we going .." He stopped , looking around. "They might still be here .." He whispered . Shiho stopped ..  
"Your house ."  
"M..my house ?!" She turned back to face him . "Yes .. Your house , where is it ?"  
"It's next to professor's house ."  
"Professor ?" ..  
"Yea .. But why?"  
"Listen.. You have to take your girl to the hospital .."  
"What?! No way ! You said you will help her !" He shouted . "Are you running away ?!"  
She sighed and walked away . "Shiho-San !"  
"I said I'll try my best ! Now hurry up before they find us here ..!"

He looked down at the girl he always loved , laying in his arms , hot torrents of grief gushed out his eyes .. He pulled her tight to his chest , sobbing like a child . She stopped , looking down .. She let out a sigh and turned back , to see him drowned in his tears .  
She stepped closer to him , he raised his head .. Looking at her with his wet eyes , his hot red cheeks .  
"Come on , let's go" she whispered to him .. He wiped his eyes and helped himself getting up , Shiho walked in front of him and he followed her quietly .  
After they finally found their way out of the woods , the sky was really dark ..  
..

"There is .. My house." Shinichi and Shiho walked and stopped In front of the house .  
"Ok then .. You , g..go in.." She kept her hand on his shoulder . "And .. Take her to the hospital .. As fast as you can .." She pulled away her hand , and started to step away .  
"W..wait .. Where are you going ..?"  
"Go in .. I'll come tomorrow to check on you .." She said without turning back , walking slowly away .  
Shinichi shook his head and got in his house ..

Shiho let out the biggest sigh .. She's in a big trouble , because of her two kids are involved..  
"Gin is probably looking for us , as he didn't find our burnt bodies.." She whispered to her self .  
She walked slowly , trying to ignore the pain .. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore , she leaned her hand on the wall of Shinichi's house ..  
"N..no .. Not here.." She closed her eyes .. And opened again slowly .. Her heavy eye lids blurred her vision ..  
There was someone walking .. She tried to take a step but she fell on her knees , her legs went weak . She tried opening her eyes , that someone got so close to her ..  
"Are you ok ?!" He dropped the bag he was holding and walked fast towards her , everything around her went black as darkness took over her .. She fainted out ..

"Shiho-San ..!" Shinichi ran towards them .  
"O .. Shinichi.." The person held Shiho is his arms .. "You know her ..?"  
"Yea.. What happened to her !" He sat on his knees . "We have to take her to the hospital .. Looks like she lost a lot of blood , who's she?"  
"I'll call the ambulance .. Long story Hakase ..." Shinichi got up .  
"I'll take her inside .." Professor Agasa carried her and walked carefully to his house ..

..

The ambulance arrived after ten minutes , Hakase was with Shiho and .. Shinichi , he called another ambulance to take Ran to the hospital .. He had to make a story ..  
"My friend .. She ! She suddenly fainted out !" That what he said ..  
As for Shiho .. She was laying on the bed in a small private room in the hospital , peacefully after the surgery . Hakase was sitting next to her , trying to not fall asleep .  
She slowly opened her eyes , and closed it .. Trying to open it again , the lights hurt her eyes.  
She turned her head slowly away from the light .  
"Oh .. You woke up .." She couldn't see well , still tired . She saw a fat old man sitting .  
"W..where am I .." She whispered . "You're at the hospital .. How do you feel .?"  
Her eyes widened , she suddenly tried pulling her self up , "W..what! No n..o"  
"No no no calm down .. You're safe.." Hakase put her back in her bed and covered her . "You need to rest , you lost a lot of blood .." He sat on the small chair besides the bed .  
"They will find me .." She whispered .  
'Knock knock' ..  
She gasped ..

"Oh no .. They found me ..."  
Her eyes on the doorknob , her scared blue eyes ..  
The door opened ..  
"Oh , Shiho-San . You woke up ." Shinichi got in and closed the door behind him . "How are you feeling now ?"  
Shiho almost died few seconds ago ..  
"O Shinichi .. How is Ran ..?" Hakase got up .  
Shinichi just shook his head , his sad eyes looking down . "She's in coma .."  
Hakase got closer to him , kept his hand on his shoulder .. Telling him that Ran is strong , and she will wake up .  
Shinichi looked away , trying to hide his wet eyes ..  
"Shinichi .." Hakase pulled and hugged him , letting him cry quietly on his chest .. Shiho looked away , she closed her eyes softly ..

"She will be alright Shinichi , she needs you now .. She needs you to be strong . To be beside her .. Not to be sad and broken .. That won't help .."  
Shinichi pulled away , wiping his eyes . He walked to Shiho who was laying on the bed , she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him .

"You said you will help .." He stared at her tired face . She didn't reply , and closed her eyes again ..  
"You have to help her ..." His voice was serious now . She opened her eyes , "I will try my best."  
"Shinichi .. Let's go now , we will talk about this later .." Hakase got closer to them . But Shinichi was still standing , looking at Shiho with his red eyes .. "You have to help her .."  
Shiho closed her eyes annoyed .  
"Shinichi ..."

"You have to help her ! It's your fault !" He shouted at her , placing his hands on her shoulders , her eyes widened .. Looking at him . Hakase pulled Shinichi and walked away with him . "Shinichi ..! I know what your feeling is hard , but you can't be like that .."

Shinichi looked down .. "Sorry." He whispered and got out of the room , hakase smiled at Shiho , "take some rest .." And followed Shinichi out .

..

The next day , morning .  
"Come in .." Hakase opened the door of his house , Shiho slowly stepped in .  
The house was , a mess ? There were computers everywhere , tomato juice cans all over the desks .. "O.. Excuse me for the mess , I live by my self .." He smiled sheepishly .

She looked around her , at least it's better than the room she used to live in .. She sat on the sofa , still wearing her dirty school uniform .  
"The doctor said you need to eat well , what do you want to eat for lunch?" Hakase walked to the kitchen .

"Professor .." She looked at him . "Do you have a lab in your house ..?"  
"Yea , down in the basement .. But why?" He opened the fridge . "Oh .. Hehehe... I need to buy things.." the fridge was empty .. No wait , what's that ? Oh just an empty tomato juice can .  
"You don't have to .. I'll leave." She got up ."No no .. You have to stay here , you will be safe .. Sit down , Shinichi will be here soon .. I'll go to the supermarket."

..  
"Hakase , hello is anyone home ..?" Shinichi stepped in the house . Shiho turned her face , she looked at him . He stopped and looked at her .  
"Good , I'll go to the market .." Hakase walked towards Shinichi .

"Don't act stupid .." He whispered to him and walked to the door.  
"Am going now ." He stepped out and closed the door .. Shiho looked away .  
"Why you're here ?" He stepped closer . Shiho did not reply .  
"You can't live here , if they found you , Hakase will be in danger !"  
"Ok" she replied , coldly . "Ok?!" His voice was loud . "Don't you have a house ?! You want to hurt us more ..? Leave us alone .."  
"I don't have a house ." She smiled at him ."I don't want to hurt anyone , I'll just help your girl and disappear ."  
He looked away , trying to calm himself . "You don't have a house ?"  
"No ."  
"Where do you live ..?"  
"I live in a room." She brushed her fingers in her strawberry blonde hair . "In a building ."  
She turned her face to see him. "With them"  
"W..what? Them.." Shinichi was surprised .  
"Yes .. The black organization ." She smirked .  
"T..the black .. Organization ..?" He sat down , listening to her .  
"Yes . You want to know?" She was enjoying , the scared surprised look on his face .  
He shook his head slowly .  
"The black organization is the most dangerous organization in japan , it's known for it killing crimes , robbery , blackmailing , assassination and smuggling. The organization's members are over 100 ."  
Shinichi was listening , shocked ..

"And , am a member of the organization." She got up , walked slowly to the largest computer screen .

Shinichi's eyes widened "what ! You're a member ?!"  
"Yes ." She started typing on the keyboard . "Am a scientist ."  
"A scientist .."

Shinichi got up and walked fast to her . "What are you doing .. Get out of here !" He grabbed her hand .  
She pulled away . "APTX4869." She whispered .  
"What ?"  
"APTX4869.. Is what your girl was forced to take . It's created by my parents , perfected by me . The drug stops the brain's cells from working , and damages areas of the brain that control awareness , the victim stays in coma forever , his heart is beating , but he's physically dead ." She added .

He was staring in shock , his mouth opened but he couldn't say anything ..  
"I'll try to work on an antidote , but it will take time .. So you have to wait ." She walked to the sofa and sat slowly . "That's why am here , to work on the antidote .. In the professor's lab ." She looked down "because it's my fault .." She whispered .  
"Yes . It's your fault ." His voice quivered ..  
She raised her head to look at him , he looked away and walked out of the house .

Shiho let out a sigh ..  
"Onee-San , two kids are involved because of me , one of them is in coma forever , the other is broken .. I need you , am in a big trouble , I don't know what to do anymore .. Onee-San ..." She whispered looking up ..

-  
End of chapter four .. Sorry for taking so long , I was kind of busy with school .. Thank you for the nice reviews *happy* I know my chapters are short and boring , am slow .. I do not own anything , I'll be updating soon . The story is kinda long xD . Thank you again , please review ^^ and sorry for any mistakes ..


	5. Flashbacks

.

.

.

"Hakase , am leaving ." Shiho stepped out the house .  
"Have a nice day!" He waved his hand .  
She stuffed her hands in her pockets . The weather was beautiful , the sun was glorious . She took a deep breath , the fresh air filled her lungs , she felt refreshed.

She looked up at the clear blue sky and smiled softly . For the first time , she felt happy . Shiho couldn't live her life normally like other teenagers , she was always in that dark lab working all the day .  
She suddenly stopped , her eyes opened widely as she saw that car , that old black Porsche parked on the opposite side . Her heart started to beat fast .  
"C..could it be him ..?"

She froze in her place , legs shaking . She wanted to run but , what if it's too late ? What if he already saw her ? He will follow her ! She slowly stepped back .  
Where to go ? "No .. I can't go to Hakase's , he will be in danger .."  
Someone stepped out the car , wearing black . Her mouth opened , it was him , Gin.  
He was smirking with a cigarette in his mouth , looking at her .  
He shut the door forcefully and walked towards her . She started to run , as fast as she can . She didn't know where to go , just running so fast . Gin was following her , walking fast smiling so evilly . "Where are you going , Sherry ?" He laughed .  
"You can't run forever."

She suddenly stopped , dead-ended road . She turned back to see Gin walking towards her laughing , his hands in his pockets .  
"I told you , you can't run forever ."  
She stepped back and bumped into the wall behind her , shaking .  
"Don't you miss your sister ? I will send you to her ." He pulled out his gun .

"Goodbye , Shiho ..."  
BANG!

Shiho gasped , her eyes snap open . She was breathing heavily , sweating . She pulled her self up and brushed her fingers through her hair .

"It was just a nightmare .." She whispered to herself .  
She got off the couch she was sleeping on . She was wearing a large shirt , that covered her knees . She walked in the dark to the kitchen , opened the fridge and reached her hand to a bottle of water .

"Can't sleep ?"  
She gasped and dropped the bottle , turned back to see Shinichi leaning to the wall .  
"What are you doing here ..?" She closed the fridge and picked up the bottle .  
"I wanted to make sure that you won't hurt Hakase."  
"Am not a monster you know ." She drank water off the bottle with her lips closed around the top . She closed the lid well and walked back to the couch .

"You know .. I feel like am having a nightmare .." He looked down .  
She stopped .  
"Am trying to wake up .."  
"I will try my best ." She said without facing him .  
"I can't trust you .."  
"Then don't ." She sat down . "Can you leave now ? I want to sleep."  
"Fine ." He walked to the door stuffing his hands in his pockets . "If anything happened to Hakase..."  
"You will kill me , I know ." She laid her head on the soft pillow and covered her self. "By the way , you can't go to school tomorrow ."  
He stopped and turned back "What? Why?!"  
"Because they will find you there .."  
"So I have to hide forever ?!"  
"If you want to go then go ." She closed her eyes .

He stepped closer to her . "Shiho-san."  
She opened her eyes .  
"I want to stay here .. I feel like , I need to know more .. I want to listen to you." He looked down .  
She pulled her self up , blanket covering her legs .  
"Are you .. Tired?" He asked .  
"What do you think?" She replied coldly .  
"Why are you like this ?" His voice was serious .  
"Like this?"  
"Yes ! Do you even have friends ?!" He shouted !  
"No."  
"And you don't know why?!" His voice was loud . Shiho looked away trying to avoid his eyes . He looked away and let out a loud sigh . ".. I ..."  
"I know why."  
"You don't give us a chance to talk to you .."  
"Because I don't want to .."  
"But , why .."  
She looked at him , her eyes meeting his . "Because you will be in danger! .. Am not allowed to have friends.."

Both of them were looking down . Silence , uncomfortable silence ..  
"You should .. Get some rest , I will sleep on that couch." He walked to the couch and threw himself on it . Shiho laid her head softly on the pillow and covered herself tight .

Shinichi was tired but he couldn't sleep , he was overthinking .. The backside of his hand resting on his forehead .  
"Ran.. Can you hear me ..? I miss you , I miss your beautiful smile . I miss your voice , your eyes and everything .. Please wake up , I can't live without you , you know? I'll be lost .. Ran..." He sighed , closed his eyes trying to sleep .  
"Good night" he whispered .  
Shiho was already sleeping , hugging her body under the thin blanket .

The large glowing sun rose slowly into the dull morning sky . Shinichi opened his eyes slowly , the sun's long rays tickling his skin . He found himself sleeping on the floor , a thin blanket covering half of his body . He brushed his hand through his hair , one of his eyes is still closed .  
"Where am I ..?" He looked around him , rubbing his sleepy eyes .  
"Oh .. Right , Hakase's.." He got up .

He heard noises coming from the kitchen . He opened his mouth widely yawning and walked stretching .  
"O , you woke up ? Good morning ." Hakase was wearing an apron with a cute bunny on it , frying pancakes .  
"G..good morning , you're cooking .. ?!" Shinichi was surprised . The smell of the frying butter reached his nostrils .

The professor was too lazy or busy to cook anything . Actually , he was really bad at cooking. He eats toast for breakfast , order from any cheap restaurant for lunch and for dinner , nothing . Maybe a can of his favorite juice .

"Yea uh.. You know , Shiho will be staying here for a while ." He placed a plate on the small dining table , with a mountain of good smelling pancakes .  
"Where is she ?" Shinichi helped setting the table .  
"In the lab . Go wash up and call her over."

Shinichi yawned again . His hair was standing up and twisted . He walked to the bathroom , splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth .  
After he finished , he stepped out the bathroom , water trickling down his face.  
He walked to the stairs leading to the basement door . It was the first time for him to go downstairs . He stood in front of the door , placing his knuckles on it.  
*Knock Knock* .  
He reached his hand to the doorknob and turned it .

The door opened slowly . It was dark , all the lights were turned off . There was she , sitting in front of the large screen , wearing the white lab coat . The only light was coming from the computer screen , it reflected on her short brown-reddish hair .  
She didn't turn back to see who came in . Her fingers were typing fast on the keyboard .

Shinichi took a small step forward .  
"Um.. Good morning .."  
Shiho ignored him completely . He reached his hand to the switch and turned on the lights .  
Shiho looked down trying to avoid the sudden light .  
"Turn them off , please." She kept the backside of her hand on her eyes to block the light .  
"Why ..? It's too dark in here . Are you a vampire ?"

She got off her seat and walked towards him , Shinichi covered the switch with his hand in quick move.  
Shiho raised one eyebrow and looked at him . "I said turn them off."  
"And I said why ?" He smirked .  
"Because am working ." She kept her hand on his and pulled it away .  
"Working ? It's early morning ."  
She turned off the lights and turned her back at him . "Yes , am working on the antidote and you're wasting my time ." She said coldly and walked to the computer desk .

"Hakase made some pancakes for breakfast." He turned on the lights .  
"Are you playing with me ?" She turned to face him .  
"Aren't you hungry ?"  
"No."  
"You should come and eat with us ."  
"Am not hungry , I said."  
"Hakase cooked for you ! Can you pretend to be nice once in your life ? I know how hard is that for you!"

Shiho walked to the switch and turned the lights off again , ignoring his words . He grabbed her arm and walked to the door .  
"Let go of my arm!" She pulled her arm away ! Shinichi was angry as a bull , his cheeks flushed . He walked to the door and stopped ..  
Shiho was looking at his back , he turned his face and she met his smoldering eyes .  
She opened her mouth to say something when he turned his face away , and walked out the room shutting the door .

"I can't stand staying with that witch !" He walked to the dining table and pulled a chair to sit down .  
"Don't say that .. She's trying to help ." The professor sat down . "Where's she? What happened down there?"  
"She's not hungry .. Can we start eating ? Am hungry.." His face was red .

"Good morning , Hakase ." Shinichi turned his face to see Shiho walking towards the table , her hands in her pockets.  
"Good morning , Shiho-kun." Hakase smiled warmly .  
She pulled the chair on the opposite side of Shinichi and sat down without looking at him .

"Thank you for making breakfast , please don't tire yourself .. I don't eat a lot ." She held the cup in her hands and sipped carefully.  
"You need to eat well , you woke up so early today and started working . You need to be healthy so you can work ." He placed a plate with two sweet pancakes in front of her .

Shinichi was just looking quietly ..  
"So , did you find anything that can help you with the antidote ?"  
She placed the cup on the table softly and shook her head . "Not yet.." . She has her chin resting on her hand . "If I just can go to my lab , I have all the information I need in my computer . I think making the antidote will take longer time than I thought . Is it ok if I use your lab , Hakase ?"  
Shinichi let out a sigh ..  
"The lab is yours dear ."

After they finished their breakfast , Shinichi went to the hospital to check on Ran , Hakase was busy in playing a video game that he created and Shiho , she was working down in that dark lab .

Later , when night broke down . Shinichi came back to professor's after spending the day with his childhood friend , his only love . He was just sitting next to her bed , talking to her . He knew that she can't hear him , but he was talking to her as if she was awake , holding her hand tight ..

"Am home .." He took off his shoes and put on the slippers .  
"How's Ran ?" The professor turned off the game . Shinichi shook his head "she's fine .. Still the same .. Where's Shiho ?"  
"She's working down there.. She didn't stop working all the day ."  
"She didn't come up here ?!" Shinichi was surprised .  
Hakase shook his head "No , I went downstairs to check on her , she was working on the computer . She didn't eat anything .. Sigh."  
"Don't worry about her , if she's hungry she will eat .." He walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Are you staying here tonight ?" Hakase got up yawning . Shinichi pulled out a pizza box and closed the fridge door with his foot .  
"Yea , I guess. You ordered pizza for lunch ?" He stuffed his mouth with a piece of pepperoni pizza.  
"Yea .. I didn't know what to cook for lunch." He laughed sheepishly . "You should microwave that.."  
Shinichi shook his head chewing .  
"Oh , and leave some for Shiho .. She must be hungry ." Hakase walked to his room "Good night." He got in and closed the door .  
"Leave some for Shiho ? Huh.. I hope you come up starving and find nothing to eat you ugly witch ." He stuffed another piece in his full mouth .

He threw himself on the couch after eating the whole pizza , he was about to throw up .  
".. am so full..." He closed his eyes . "I hope you're so hungry , you can eat the box.." He whispered to himself smiling .

Shinichi opened his eyes , it was 11:00 . "She's still working ?" He thought rubbing his sleepy eyes. He heard soft steps climbing the stairs , gently he pulled himself up .

"S..Shiho." He looked at her , her eyes were red , she looked exhausted .  
She walked to the fridge , hands stuffed in her pockets . "You can sleep in my room."  
"Your room?.."  
"Mm .. Hakase prepared a room for me , you can sleep in it , or you will wake up to find yourself hugging the floor ." She opened the fridge and pulled out blueberry jam jar.  
"What about you?"  
"I don't have time to sleep." She spread the blueberry jam onto the face of the bread slice and took a small delicate bite.  
"Oh, that's good . You can now work for more hours , to make the antidote faster."

He got up and walked to the door next to Hakase's room . "Fix your mistakes." He got in and shut the door behind him .

Shiho looked at the door , holding the slice between her thumb and index finger close to her lips . She threw it in the small trash can and put back the jar in the fridge , she leaned on the fridge door looking down .  
"Sigh.." She closed her eyes . Her head was pounding , she had a strong headache , like someone was stabbing her brain with hundred of little needles .

She sighed again and walked downstairs to the place where she stays alone . Just like when she was working for the Black Organization . She reached her hand to the doorknob , remembering ..

/  
She walks alone in that dark building , after the long day at school . She has to take the elevator alone , even though she has phobia of elevators . Every time she steps in , she sticks to the wall , scared . Her hands tightened around the bag in her arms , closing her eyes well as it moves up and down . She opens her eyes as it stops and steps out fast , her room lay at the very end of the corridor . She walks to her room and opens the door to see her roommate Rye , laying on the couch with some girl on top of him . She ignores their words like "Ew who's that ugly." Or something like "Hey dexter ! Go back to your lab." ..  
She changes quickly in the bathroom and leaves the room without saying a word.  
She goes to the only place she can be alone , away from noises , people . The lab was big enough for ten scientists , but it was empty at night . It was dark and damp . She puts on her lab coat and starts working till she falls asleep on the keyboard.  
/

She stepped in the lab , sat on the chair in front of that large screen and started to type . She covered her mouth as she yawned , her eyes were red and couldn't focus , Shiho needed to get some rest as she was working all the day ..

"Morning , Hakase.." Shinichi stepped out the bathroom yawning .  
"Good morning , Shinichi ." Hakase was placing three plates on the dining table .

Shinichi walked towards the table , the smell was so good .  
He sat down looking at the delicious scrambled eggs with bacon .  
"That witch didn't wake up yet ?" He started eating , the greasy ham taste of the bacon filled his mouth.

"Shinichi .. She works hard .."  
"She has to work hard , it's her fault ..." . His mouth was full . "Hakase ! That's delicious !"  
"Hehehe thanks .." He laughed sheepishly . "Ill call her over , finish your food quietly!"  
"If she's hungry she will come , just leave her ."  
The professor ignored him and walked downstairs .

*knock knock* he knocked gently.  
"Shiho-kun?" . He reached his hand to the door knob and turned it to open the door.  
"Shih..." He stopped when he saw her sitting in front of the computer screen , her head is laying on the backside of her hand , her hair covered her sleeping eyes .

Hakase got closer to her . Her eyelids closed peacefully , her breathing deep and relaxed , all her muscles in her face and body were totally at peace , at rest just like a baby .  
He smiled warmly , the innocence showed on her sleeping face . He placed his hands on her shoulders .

"Shiho-kun.." He whispered . She softly moved and opened her eyes a bit .  
"I will take you to your room .."  
She raised her head , looking around .  
"Am sorry .. I fell asleep , I didn't feel myself .." She brushed her fingers through her hair .  
"You're working really hard .. You need to get some rest."  
She slowly got up , turned off the computer . "Thank you , Hakase.."  
He shook his head , "I'll be waiting for you upstairs , your breakfast too." He smiled and walked out leaving the door opened .

She quietly sat on the opposite side of Shinichi . A plate was placed in front of her and good smelling coffee in a white blank cup .  
Hakase sat down and started eating . Shiho didn't touch the food , she was sipping her coffee quietly .

"Shiho-kun , why aren't you eating ?" The professor stopped eating when he noticed .  
Shiho placed the cup on the table . "I don't eat eggs ."  
"See ! I told you to leave her !" Shinichi stood up !  
"Shinichi .. Sit down.." .  
"Do I have to eat something I hate ?" She got up , not looking at him .  
He glared at her , his cheeks flushing . Slamming his palms down onto the table he shouted "Do we have to stand living with someone like you ?!"  
"We ? This isn't your house . Your house is next to Hakase's , there where you're supposed to be staying in ." She crossed her arms in front of her chest , looking at him .  
"What did you say ?!" His voice was loud and aggressive sounding .  
"Ok that's enough !" Hakase got off his chair . "Will you both stop fighting ?"

Shiho looked away , "Hakase , I'll go out for a walk .." .  
"... You can't go alone , Shinichi will come with you."  
"What ?!" Shinichi opened his mouth and shook his head "NO WAY."  
"Wash the dishes then." Hakase walked to the bathroom , "Hakase !" Shinichi followed him and whispered "Don't do that to me ..!" . Hakase stopped , he turned back and whispered to him "She had been working all the night .. I found her sleeping on the keyboard this morning .." .  
Shinichi whispered looking away "Fine .." . The professor smiled and got in the bathroom . Shinichi turned back , looked at the cold hearted girl standing , crossing her arms in front of her chest looking at him .

"Are we going or not ?" She took off her lab coat and put it over the back of the chair , she was wearing that large shirt .  
"What are you wearing .." Shinichi blinked .  
"A shirt ?"  
"Are you going out like that? Isn't that Hakase's shirt ?"  
"He gave it to me ."  
"You can't go out like this , it's cold.." He walked to the front door "let's go to my place first , we will get you something to wear ." He said putting on his shoes .  
Shiho followed him out.  
As she stepped out the house , she began to shiver with cold . An extremely cold wind was blowing .  
"Cold? And you wanted to go for a walk wearing this shirt ." He was walking in front of her , stuffing his hands in his pockets . She followed him to his house , two story white house with a big front yard .  
He opened the front door carefully "You know my house is haunted.." .  
Shiho stepped in "Too bad , I don't care.." . She looked around , they were standing in the hall . The house looked expensive , it was decorated with old oil paintings .

"I didn't know you're rich . Your living in this house alone ?" She walked looking around .  
"Well , my parents are working in London , they come back on holidays and stay with me." He walked to the stairs "Come , my room is upstairs."  
She followed him upstairs , looking around her . The house was decorated with expensive things , she couldn't believe that this idiot is actually living in a house like that .

"Wait I'll show you something!" He pulled her arm and walked fast excited to the end of the corridor .  
"What now .." She pulled her arm away .

He stood in front of the door "This where I spend my day." He opened the door slowly . The room was big , really big . It was full with bookshelves , not small , but big long bookshelves full of books . Shiho's eyes opened widely as she saw this , the room looked amazing .  
"This is my world." He looked at her smiling . She looked around , surprised .  
"You read ?"  
"I read ? What do you think ? My father is a famous writer ."  
"Mm.." She turned back walking out the room "Can we leave now?" .  
"Ok .. But you can't say that didn't impress you." He followed her closing the door .  
His room was next to the heavenly room . He turned the doorknob to open the door . His room was simple , just simple .  
Shiho sat on his bed , placing on leg on the other .  
"Ok umm.. Let's see." He opened the small closet placed in the corner . She covered her mouth yawning .  
"This would keep you warm." He pulled out a dark green scarf , black leather jacket and a dark blue cap .  
"A cap?"  
"You should hide your hair , what if they saw you ?" He put them on the bed and walked out the room . "I'll wait for you downstairs .." He closed the door.

Shiho walked down stairs , scarf wrapped around her neck hiding her chin and her lower lip , cap hiding her beautiful hair cut .  
He looked at her walking down the stairs .  
"Wow , you're really ugly .." .  
She walked ignoring him . He followed her out the house . The air was in a dull , lazy mood .  
Shiho was walking besides him quietly , she was looking for something .  
"You're ok?" He stopped looking at her .  
"Yes .." She shook her head , her eyes looking around .  
"Let's go this way , there's a coffee machine ." He walked in front of her to the coffee machine .

Shiho stood in her place waiting for him . "Kudo-kun."  
"Mm?" He held two warm plastic cups in his hands .  
"I need to go to a pharmacy .." .  
"Pharmacy ? What for ?" He gave her a brown , warm plastic cup .  
"I .. I need to buy things.." She looked down at the dark coffee . Shinichi shook his head and walked with her .

They both were quiet , just walking sipping their coffees . The cold air was mixed with the smell of the warm coffee . Shiho was sipping quietly when Shinichi spoke saying "So .. Um, Did they really killed your sister ..?"  
Shiho stopped , she didn't expect that . She didn't know if they really did kill her sister or not , she only heard that from Rye . She felt sad , worried , scared .

Shinichi stopped looking at her . Her hands tightened on the plastic cup , the cool , cold mask started to fade .  
"I .. don't know .." Her voice was low and her eyes were still looking at the coffee in her hands . She wanted to say "That's none of your business." But , she did not ..

"Do you want to call her ?" He pulled out his cellphone "It's ok , you can use it.." .  
She shook her head looking down "I don't know her phone number..." .  
"You don't know your sister's number ?!" He was surprised "Ok where's she staying? I'll take you to her." He stuffed his cellphone in his pocket . She softly shook her head smiling weakly "She's in America .." .  
"She's in America and you don't know her phone number ?! How do you talk to each other !" .

She looked at him "Am not allowed to talk to her."  
"You're not allowed to talk to your sister ? I don't get it .. You're not allowed to have friends ! I really don't get it !"  
She sipped her coffee and stepped forward "Where's the pharmacy ?" .  
Shinichi was just standing looking at her back , he opened his mouth to say something when she turned back "Let's go." .

"Pe-ace Pha-rma-cy .. We arrived!" He looked up at the pharmacy sign . "What do yo want to buy?" He walked to the glass door and pushed it . Shiho shook her head.  
"What?" He stopped looking at her.  
She looked away saying "You can't come in.." .  
"What? Why?" He closed the door looking at her , a big question mark printed on his face.  
"You can't come in .. I don't want you to come in .." She was looking away embarrassed . He kept looking at her confused .  
"Can you go somewhere and come back ..?"  
"Oh.. Ok.." He stepped closer to her and gave her his wallet . "I'll wait for you .." .

She took his wallet and walked in , closing the glass door behind her . Shinichi stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked few steps away .

She waked to the cashier .

"Excuse me .. Sir." She looked back to see if Shinichi was watching her .  
"How can I help you ?" An old man smiled at her .  
"Can I use the phone .. ? Am lost .." She looked down . The old man smiled showing his old yellow teeth "Sure dear ." .

She held the handset in her hand , close to her ear and started pressing on the numbers with her shaking fingers .  
Her heart was beating faster than usual , waiting the other line to answer .  
She was breathing quickly , feeling her heart pounding in her chest like thunder.

**"Hello?"**

Her heart started to beat harder as she heard the voice . She took a deep breath and raised her head .

**"Who's this?!"**  
"I.. It's.. Sherry ..."

...

Yay I finally updated :D lol .. Sorry for taking so long but school is taking all my free time :c  
Thank you for the nice reviews .. And thank you for telling me my mistakes , English isn't my first language .. Am really sorry for the mistakes but I try my best :) am just a beginner ..  
Umm .. If you see any mistake or , if I've written something wrong please tell am learning from your comments :) Thank you again for the nice reviews , it really makes me smile :D wow she really does talk a lot xD .. Enjoy !


End file.
